A Reason to Bite Your Lip
by takefourmoments
Summary: When Harry's 17th brithday comes around, Ginny is sure she had found the perfect gift. Only she chickens out in giving it to him. That night as she sits up, Harry comes down the steps and joins her on the couch. What excatly is the present Ginny got him?


**_Here you go! Another silly oneshot from me. Full of fluff...enjoy._**

* * *

**A Reason to Bite Your Lip**

On the night of Harry's 17th birthday, Ginny Weasley sat up alone, on the couch in her living room. With the threat of Voldemort finally gone once and for all, Harry began to live with them at the beginning of summer. Ginny was sure mum had begun the plans to add another room onto the Burrow for him. Which wouldn't surprise anyone. 

Harry had always been part of the Weasley family, even if not by blood.

Ginny looked at the watch attached to her wrist. Staying up until midnight on someone's birthday had always been a tradition for her. Silly as it was, she didn't want to stop. She had started as a child, staying up and dancing around quietly in the kitchen. Now, at 16 she sat in the living room, a book open in her lap.

Ginny smiled as she stared into the fire. There was only a hour left till Harry's birthday was over. Usually, once the clock struck twelve she would gather her things and head for bed. Only, tonight she was sitting up for more than one reason.

She placed her hand on the small gift-wrapped box next to her. It was, obviously, a present. One that hadn't been given, as it should have been. Not that she hadn't wanted to. But, at the last moment she had chickened out. She had been much to nervous to give Harry her gift...

It wasn't because she still liked him. That would have been her excuse a few years back. Back when she was to shy to be around him. Now, they were friends and she had long since past the shy stages.

The reason she couldn't give him the present...was because she was to worried about whether or not he would like it.

A few weeks back, she had asked Harry what he wanted for his birthday. He had simply gave her a small passive glance and said 'nothing that could fit in a box'. She had simply rolled her eyes and then again asked what he wanted.

He had stared at her and smiled. Then he turned and leaned against the kitchen sink, propping his arms up on the counter, his gaze on her.

"There are two things I want." He had said. "One, I can't tell you. The other, is just to be able to...get away. Go some place I've never been. Going on trips for me has been limited." Then he had named off places he had been. Which mostly included people's houses and Hogwarts.

She had asked him to name the other thing, saying she could most likely give that one first. He had agreed that she could, but refused to tell her. So she had been stuck trying to find a gift that would help Harry...get away. It was hard but, after searching, she had found the prefect gift.

Only...she didn't give it to him.

When he had opened his presents at the party mum had thrown for him, she had stood in the corner and watched. Once he had finished, he was all smiles. She caught his gaze and she could see the slight wondering in his eyes. But, he never asked her why she hadn't gotten him anything.

She sighed and looked at the box. The wrapping paper had bludgers and broomsticks covering it, the words Happy Birthday, blinking from an enchantment. She looked away from the box and tried to read her book. But she couldn't concentrate. Every now and then she would look back to the box and sigh. She was so caught up in trying to focus on her book that she missed hearing the stairs creak, signaling someone coming down them. So when the person spoke, she jumped and turned around.

"Ginny?" Harry was standing by the bottom living room doorway, his hair a mess, but no trace of sleep in his eyes. He walked over to join her on the couch and she quickly tried to move the box. Harry reached the couch just as she had her hands on it, but with a small bout of clumsiness, she smacked it and it went rolling off the couch.

It landed on the floor in front of Harry's feet, so he smiled and picked it up. Ginny stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes. Harry stood up and began to hand her the box, but the look on her face had him pulling it back.

"What is it?" Suspicion clear in his tone.

"Nothing." She reached out for the box, but instead of giving it to her, Harry pulled it closer to himself. He sat down and examined the box. He turned it to one side, then the other. Then he stopped and looked up at her.

"To...Harry." He smiled. "Interesting. What's this?" He shook the box at her.

"Nothing." She repeated as she frowned and tried to take it from him.

"Oh...really?" He turned it around in his hands again. "Looks like a present." He looked back at her. "Tell me Ginny. How many Harry Potter's do you know?"

"One." She mumbled, giving in and leaning back on the couch.

"So...did you ever plan on giving this present to this...Harry Potter person?"

"Yes." She snapped sharply. "But I changed my mind." She reached over once more only to have Harry move it again.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to have it."

"Why?" He asked again looking confused.

"I mean...I wanted you to have it. I just didn't get a chance to give you it."

"Then..." He paused. "Can I have it now?"

"I..." Ginny bit her lip. "I guess so. If you...want it."

"I do." He smiled and sat back against the couch. He flexed his fingers, as if taking wrapping paper off was hard work. If Ginny wasn't so nervous (worrying about if he would like it) then she would have rolled her eyes. Harry peeled off the corner of the wrapping paper slowly. "Oh, and don't worry Gin. If I don't like it, I will say thanks and wait till you're not looking to throw it away." He smiled broadly and Ginny once again bit her lip. That's most likely where her gift would end up, in the trash.

Ginny watched Harry take off all the paper and then open the box. He pulled out mass amounts of rolled tissue paper and looked inside.

He looked at Ginny, then the tissue paper in his hand, back to the box and then back at her. Ginny, not realizing what was wrong, stared blankly at him.

"If you got me a box filled with tissue paper...I'm not even gonna pretend to like it." He frowned, she frowned back. Then, it clicked.

"Oh! I forgot! It's in the wad of tissue paper." She smiled. "You have to search for it." Harry frowned again and began to search through the paper. Then he once again frowned and pulled out...

"A rock?"

"No." She bit her lip, not really wanting to tell him. "Do you remember the other week, when I asked you what you wanted?" Harry nodded. "You said one of the things you wanted was to just get away. To go someplace you've never been..."

"Yea..." Harry answered, not really sure where it was leading.

"Well...that _rock_ you're holding, is from the moon. It's a genuine moon rock." She blushed when he just stared at her. "I know, it's silly. But I had no way of actually taking you anywhere..."

Harry continued to sit with his head bowed, staring at the rock in his hands.

"It's really from the moon too! I got it from the place by the-"

"Thanks, Gin." Harry looked up at her, his eyes glassy.

Ginny hadn't realized she was so tense until her whole body physically relaxed. She scooted a but closer and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I...yes, thank you." He said again, moving the rock over his hands. Ginny smiled and nibbled on her lip.

"I'm glad."

"Stop doing that."

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Quit biting your lip."

"Oh." She had to restrain her teeth from going back to her lip. She glanced at her watch, dropping the subject. 11:45. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just...your birthday is almost over." She said in a miserable tone. Harry shrugged.

"That's alright."

"But..."

"They come one go, birthdays do. A year from now, it will be mine again." He spoke with heavy sarcasm and smiled her way. And against Harry's earlier orders, Ginny clamped her teeth over her lip.

"Gin?"

"Huh?" She mumbled through her teeth, glancing over at him. His gaze was directed toward her mouth, a odd look across his face. She instantly let go of her lip, mentally smacking herself. "Sorry."

"That's alright." He looked back at his hand where he still held the moon rock. "Why ido/i you bite your lip?"

"I don't know. I only seem to do it when I am n-" She stopped talking as she realized she was going to admit to being nervous. And that was a stupid reason to bite your lip. "I don't know why." She shrugged. "Bad habit I suppose."

"Oh." Harry smiled, in a way that made Ginny think he knew something, and she once again bit her lip. A quick flash of emotion shown in Harry's eyes as his hand reached out quickly and grabbed her shoulder. He yanked slightly and she was pulled close to him.

"I told you to stop biting your lip." He whispered seconds before he lowered his head and brushed his lips with hers. She gasped and Harry moved his head slightly, leaning further in and nipping at her bottom lip, before kissing her fully.

Before Ginny had time to fully process anything that was going, Harry pulled away from her. He stared at her briefly, then stood from the couch quickly.

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered, running his hand through his hair. He glanced over at her and then looked away again. She stared at him, wide eyed and utterly confused.

"Harry...what's going on?"

"I...I didn't mean to kiss you."

"Oh. It just...slipped?" She spoke with a heavy sarcasm.

"Ginny. You don't understand." Harry said with a frustrated sigh. "Besides, it's all your fault."

"My fault..." She repeated in disbelief. "How's that?"

"I told you to stop biting your bloody lip. But you wouldn't listen."

"What does that have to do with this?" She stood up and turned away from him, her anger sparking. Harry grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Everything." Keeping his hand on her shoulder, he looked away from her, a light blush on his cheeks. "Every time you would bite you lip, I got this feeling in side my stomach." He looked back over at her and placed his free hand on the middle of her stomach. Ginny felt her stomach flutter. "Right there."

"I know exactly the feeling your talking about." She said truthfully. "But that doesn't-"

"It's not only that. I get this urge to...well, to kiss you."

Ginny stared at him, her arms limp at her sides. Harry's hands were still on her shoulder and stomach. Ginny face was flaming as red as her hair in a rather...joyful embarrassment.

Harry stared at her for a few more moments. Then he frowned sadly and turned away from her, his hands dropping off her.

"Right, well...thanks for the moon rock. I really like it." He smiled over his shoulder at her. He grabbed his box and rock off the table. "G'night."

Ginny watched him walk away, time seeming to go slow. She glanced at her watch. 11:55. Five more minutes until his birthday was officially over. And she didn't want him to leave, but she had no idea what to say to make him stay.

Almost unconsciously, and completely out of habit, her teeth moved to her bottom lip. The same time her teeth bit down, Harry reached the staircase. Ginny froze and then smiled widely.

"Harry?"

"huh?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"Right now, I have this really bad urge...to bite my lip." She smiled again.

Harry stared at her for what seemed like eternity, but was only a matter of seconds. Then he smiled and walked back over to her. He sat his box on the couch and took her hand in his.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said as their fingers intertwined. "But..." She started, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "It just so happens that I can't do it on my own. See, you would have to say something that would either embarrass me, shock me to my socks, make my-"

"I love you." Harry proclaimed with a smile. Ginny stared at him like he was crazy.

"Wow. You're amazingly good at the shocking me to my socks part..." She laughed slightly. She stared at him a few more seconds, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I am really happy to hear you say that."

"Are you?" He asked staring at her oddly.

"Yes of course-oh! I do love you, if that's why you're looking at me that way. I was just much to shocked to speak. So, I forgot to say it. I was going to of course-"

"Gin..." Harry cut in, releasing her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his folded hands on the small of her back. "You were rambling."

"I...I know." Ginny flushed. Harry smiled and leaned closer. Ginny's arms slipped up to his shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could have given you everything you wanted for your birthday."

"You did..."

"No." She shook her head the best she could without lifting it. "There was the first thing. You said you couldn't tell me."

"Yea. At the time I wasn't sure I could."

"Huh? Does that mean you can tell me now?" She lifted her head.

"Yes."

"Well...what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"It's very simple really..." He smiled and she glared in impatience.

"Harry Potter! Just tell me."

"If you insist..." He sighed as if it was a hard thing to do. Then he looked at her again and smiled. "What I wanted most for my birthday was...you."

"Me?"

"You." He shrugged. Ginny's skin turned red again and Harry leaned close to her ear.

"You're lovely." Harry whispered.

"I..." Her blush deepened and she bit her lip. Harry looked at her with a smile, as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Ginny had _definitely_ found a wonderful reason to bit her lip.

* * *

**_Hope you liked. Review if you want._**

**_Ashley  
_**

**_  
_**

****


End file.
